The Dark Knight's Secret
by Caracalla87
Summary: A chance encounter between the Dark Knight and The Doctor leads them to discover the Dark Knight's greatest secret.


Batman overlooked the city, _his_ city. It had been years since a top crime boss or supervillain had challenged him. Two-face, Joker, The Riddler, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Clayface were all in Arkham now. Even Catwoman, an on and off again ally, had not been seen in Gotham for a few years now. It was a quiet night tonight. For once, Batman felt bored. So many years of fighting assassins and villains had left him battered and bruised and near death. Each time he had defeated them. But now they were all gone. Batman was struggling to come to terms with an empty Gotham. Would this city even need him anymore now that there was peace? He did not know, yet he still watched its streets.

He was atop the Gotham clock tower, where he often found peace in the night and the best view of the city. It was only when he was knee deep in his thoughts he heard a strange sound. He looked behind him at the ledge. A whirring and whining sound he had not ever heard before. A police box materialized out of thin air. Who was this? Azarael? Ras al Ghul? He was prepared to fight.

The police box appeared and fully formed, no longer a specter. Though he didn't look, Batman was in full combat mode, batarangs at his side. There was a moment of silence, then the door opened. A man in a tweed jacket and bow tie appeared. His quirky appearance deciding how epic and mysterious entrance.

"Oll right. .. This is NOT new London 2105 is it? " the strange man said. He checked his wrist as if to check the time but no watch was there. "Ah, there it is! Time displacement caused by supernovae disrupting the TARDIS' time signature and continuum radiator, need to get that fixed. Oh rightly so, will I ever hear it from Amelia this time. ..SO! Let's rewrite the TARDIS time computer zip and a bang and..." He trailed off from his nonsensical babble, as if suddenly aware of his surroundings. Pausing for a brief moment, he then turned to Batman.

"What an intriguing fellow, and you are? " He quipped clapping in the air, walking in a slight dance towards Batman.

"I might ask you the same..." Batman growled in a defensive stance.

"Ohhh brooding type eh? I like that, the edgy types always so serious to the point of hilarity. But where are my manners? Yes! I'm the Doctor, just simply the Doctor," he slapped his hands together as if that explained everything in one sentence. "And you must be..." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket. Batman jumped away believing it to be a weapon. But it was too late the Doctor had scanned him.

He looked at it for a moment. "A bat...Vespertilio Vesper...vespa, vesperia hysteria... you _are_ an intriguing fellow. Though the sonic screwdriver may think you're an animal I know you are a human... what a great disguise!" The Doctor jested.

Batman had had enough, either he was friend or foe, he would find out soon. He leaped at the Doctor grabbed him by his brown tweed jacket and forcefully said "who are you and what do you want! I don't have time for games!"

The Doctor unperturbed, "ah not the loquacious type are you? But so very very strong. " He said as he stroked Batman's forearm. Batman no letting his grip or demeanor face, held onto the Doctor for appearance's sake. "I like that in a man. " The Doctor smiled devilishly.

Unsure if he was joking or playing more games. "Tell me who you are and what you're doing in Gotham." He growled.

"Timelord, Gallifreyan, I travel through space and time searching for answers to the universe to questions that can't be solved. Well, more of an adventurer really. " The Doctor explained. "As for why I'm in... what does you calm this place Gothy? Surely, as you very well fit in here with your black... thingy" he gestured at Batman's whole appearance, now free of his grip.

"What do you want with me?" Batman growled. He didn't particularly like this game but he somehow knew he could trust the Doctor. "Let me show you." As he made a sweeping gesture to the TARDIS, a twinkle in his eye.

Batman entered the TARDIS, hesitant at first, but when he saw how huge the police box was he was astonished. "Yes yes yes, I know...What you're looking at is the means to travel through time and pace itself. Now, where should we go? The moon, the past, the future? A multiverse of endless possibilities?" The Doctor exclaimed as he wound up dials pushed buttons and knobs. Batman was taking it in. The reality was too much to grasp.

The Doctor pushed a button, the room shook and Batman held onto something as the whole TARDIS shook for a few moments. It then stopped as quickly as it came. "Or maybe... here. Where no time or space exists. " He said ominously to the caped crusader. Batman opened the door to see. As soon as he did a great silence and quiet befell the room. He was staring into an empty void, with no light or sound or matter.

"Why did you bring me here Doctor?" Batman looked at him warily.

"I think you know why..." the Doctor said, mysteriously approaching Batman. He was close to him, too close.

"I'm not gay," he said pushing him back.

"Can't be gay if you're not human...see I've had my eye on you for sometime now. I know what you've been struggling with Batman. I can see it in every universe I've been to. I have come to help you." He said as he stroked his chest armor.

"Doctor no."

"Have it your way then. "

He stepped back and then lunged at him pinning him to the ground.

Instinctively, Batman gripped the Doctor's arms and feel with him, anticipating a fatal blow. But that blow never came. The TARDIS reacted _with_ the Doctor. The moment they fell to the ground and before Batman could even throw the Doctor of of him, the TARDIS opened and closed clamps on the Dark Knight's torso and legs. Robotic arms seized his hands above his head.

"Doctor no don't do this! I'm not ready!" Batman pleaded. For the first time in many years he was afraid, but not of pain or death, but of what it might mean.

"Oh Batman you've had years to deal with this, you're not afraid of pain or death, you're afraid of yourself. What this might mean to you." The Doctor said looking puzzling at him as if the words were scripted to him somehow by a higher power.

"Batman, I've seen and been with hundreds of species, been on hundreds millions of worlds and times, I have experience in this... you might say I'm a Doctor of sex" the Doctor said, all too pleased with himself. "Don't worry, I won't take off the mask, but I won't be careful with you." He grinned.

The Doctor felt the caped crusader's suit. Felt every inch of muscle and contour of his body taking him in. Batman struggled not wanting this to go further. He wasn't ready, if only Nightwing were here...He needed more time.

The Doctor took off his ridiculous fez and removed his jacket. No one, nor anyone would ever see this side of the Doctor again. A primal beast full of Gallifreyan sexual lust and desire. Batman breathed heavily not ready for this experience.

"Please Doctor..."

The Doctor straddled him, feeling his tight chest and abs. He squeezed the Kevlar in his legs feeling the masculine power within. He grinned devilishly, knowing he could take him with no effort. But the Doctor had to make him feel powerless before he could give him his power back.

The Doctor kissed him on his lips, Batman sealed his lips struggling against the restraints. "No Doctor please! ... my parents. ...Justice!"

The Doctor touched Batman's side and popped the small fasteners that held his armor on his body. No doubt fast releases for easy in and out of the suit. He slowly popped them open, each pop making Bat man struggle harder. The Doctor now had a feeling he only felt when the TARDIS had kissed him as a woman. His pants grew and the sound of each fastener made him hard. His armor popped off like a shell exposing Batman's incredible physique. The Doctor moaned closing his eyes as he felt his chest, his arms, and abs. He felt every scar and it made him moan as he rubbed up against the Dark Knight's groin. He could feel Batman trying to fight his own body but his body betrayed him. "Oh god" Batman soon moaned. His member now growing underneath his spandex and leg armor. The Doctor felt it with his hands as it grew.

"My God Bruce Wayne...you are simply...enormous" the Doctor moaned as Batman could no longer help it. The words gave him the strongest erection he had ever felt. Even more than when Talia Al Ghul had made love to him and went down on him on a rooftop taking him in her whole mouth, drinking his essence. Even more than when the ever flirtatious Catwoman had used her claws over his whole body and had sex in her Blackgate Prison cell before her eventual escape. Even more than when Poison Ivy had used a love spore from a rare plant to seduce him. No, even more than when Nightwing and him had spent a long evening defeating Joker and in, what they thought was their last moments, made love in a Wayne Industries Factory.

Batman thought to himself, 'have I been fighting this my whole life? Is this the reason Batman exists? If he does this will Batman cease to be?'

"Oh my god oh god Doctor! Doctor! No I'm not ready!" His spandex was now bulging as if ready to burst. He could feel the full thickness of his dick throbbing and growing. He wanted him to touch and suck. He _needed_ to cum in his hands so bad. The Doctor slowly took off Batman's utility belt and ŕemoved his spandex and leg armor. What he revealed was the Dark Knight's secret.

"So it is bigger on the inside..." the Doctor marveled. Grasping the Dark Knight in his hands he was thick and pulsing.

"Doctor!...Doctor! Uhhhh" he let out a long moan as he let himself go in his own pleasure. He nearly came from the feeling. The Doctor knew where and how to touch him. He kept moaning trying against his restraints to strip what he always wanted what, he always denied himself. The Doctor spit on his throbbing dick and without provocation began to suck and taste the now un-caped crusader.

Batman had never experienced this level of ecstasy, nor was he prepared for it. "Oh my god Doctor oh my god please. Don't stop. Please keep sucking, you feel so good" Batman now moaned giving into his desire. The TARDIS knowing now the Doctor had won, released Batman, all except his hands restraints. The Doctor massaged and rubbed his balls feeling them swell and pulse at every touch. Batman was now powerless and he moaned the Doctor's name.

"Doctor you have to let me cum...I can't take it! " Batman gasped and moaned arching his back. His body now sweaty and breathing heavily. His muscles swelling as if to become hotter for the Doctor.

The Doctor took him out of his mouth and wagged his first calmly.

"No no no Batman... we still have more fun to do."

Like an animal he kept leaving Batman on the edge of the orgasm he so desperately needed. He licked his precum. Letting the juices drip all over his mouth. The Doctor, almost emotionless, took pleasure in every moment of Batman's ecstasy and experience. He grabbed him one more time, jerking him off. He could feel Bat man quivering in his hands holding back a flood. A wave of man cum he so desired to relieve Batman of, but not yet.

The Doctor took off his pants and boxer briefs.

"No Doc no! That's for me and Nightwing. Please I need this for him!" Batman yelled but he knew it was too late.

The Doctor covers Batman's mouth. "It's too late my dear Dark Knight, Nightwing isn't here and you've been putting this off for too long. You needed a real man to show you. " The Doctor turned around exposing himself to the great detective. He let Batman in...slowly. The Doctor moaning as he slid onto his dick. Doctor Who rode him at first gently and then rough, letting Batman experience it all. The Doctor cried out moaning and gasping as sweat began to form on his skin. Batman watched as he grew big inside the Doctor's ass. "Oh my fucking god! Doc I need you! oh my god you feel so good! Your ass is perfect! " He yelled as the Doctor bounced up and down on his dick. Doctor Who considered letting him cum inside him even coming with him but he wanted Batman to see it all. He stretched his ass wide letting Batman see everything of him. His balls slapping against the Dark Knight's legs and dick.

Batman felt thick and veiny. His size was enormous and the Doctor found it almost painful to let him in. He hadn't felt that much pleasure since the night he let Amelia Pond use a strap-on on him... something they would never tell Rory every. He came twice for her that night but it was never as pleasurable as this. A real man and hero letting him, the Doctor, take him and find himself. As he rode him more he massaged Batman's balls letting him feel his hands.

"Doctor I can't hold it h my god I can't!"

"Nonono not yet! " The Doctor tried to stop but it was too late Batman came inside the Doctor's ass like a flurry of bats. Batman yelled and moaned loudly as he pulsated and throbbed inside the Doctor. Every pump made him cum harder as if he had been needing this his whole life. The Doctor for once, was powerless as he felt every drop of semen, every pulse and throb shoot inside him. The Doctor couldn't help it as he tried to stop but Batman was too thick to leave. As Batman came so too did the Doctor. Gushing all over the Dark Knight. They came together giving each other's seed watching the other's gave as they came off the high.

They were both sweating heavily, Batman exhausted and the Doctor fully apposed at Batman's masculinity. With Batman still tied up the Doctor lifted off the throbbing knight. Cum spilled from his ass and he reveled in it.

"You..." He said as he licked his hands of Batman's semen.

"You came too early and you made me cum with you. .. that's never happened before nor will it ever again. "

"Doctor I can't..."

The Doctor grabbed his tweed jacket and searched his pockets. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor what are you doing?! Doctor no!"

Doctor Who turned over Batman despite his strength.

"You've been a bad boy. " He activated the sonic screwdriver. It's prongs opening.

"Of my god no Doctor I'm not. ..I can't! "

It plunged deep inside him. As the Dark Knight screamed. At first it hurt, then it buzzed, then he felt his prostate swell making him instantly hard again with a harder erection. It hurt but he needed to cum again. The urge was unbearable as if he lost control of his body.

"Uhhh ah yes please more" tied to the restraints he let the Doctor do what he wanted.

The Doctor thrust and pulled twisted and upped the power on the screwdriver. Then he did the unthinkable and thrust two fingers inside. The Dark Knight moaned his name loudly. Doctor Who felt ame massaged and tickled his prostate. He reached around after 10 agonizing minutes and grabbed the Dark Knight's thick penis. "Oh my god ahhhh!"

Batman came once more all over the Doctor's hands. Letting him cum he locked his hands dry and turned over the now spent hero. He released him from his restraints.

"You sir. ...Are hot...hotter than any man or alien I've encountered. " The Doctor said as he lay next to Batman confident in his results.

Batman caught his breath and then embraced Doctor Who as a lover. He knew how what he wanted but was too afraid to ask.

"Will anyone know?" He asked as he stroked Doctor Who's smooth chest.

"No one will. This is where time does not exist. And unfortunately you and I can never be. You belong to another. .."

"Nightwing... "

"Yes and when you open up to him and let him in as you did me. ...you will be a better man. You won't stop this person you are but you will be different. ...you will be more. "

The Doctor let Batman up and they dressed themselves.

"Time to get you back home" The Doctor said as the whining of the TARDIS engines started up.

He dropped Batman off on the same clock tower they had left and Batman stepped out back into his world. It looked different now even though time had not changed.

Batman turned around on the ledge "Doctor... Thank you," he said as he jumped and glided off the roof.

"Go get em toy sexy hero." He smiled as he watched the masked vigilante disappear into the skyline of Gotham. He would never seed him again but he knew he had found pure bliss in an otherwise bleak hero.

The End.


End file.
